memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (late 2230s-2250s)
In the mid to late 2240s, a new Starfleet uniform design was introduced over the the previous design used from the 2230s. There were at least three standard colors, Gold (command), copper (operations/Engineering) and Silver (science). ( ) A unique black colour was seen on the USS Discovery with unknown meaning. ( ) In the 2250s, it was being used concurrently with another uniform design at least since 2254 aboard the . ( ) It was in use on the , , and . ( ) This version of the Starfleet uniform and the one being used concurrently would definitely be phased out by 2265, due to a new design being introduced. ( ) Standard duty uniform Standard version The standard duty uniform was a federation blue shirt and pants which had a split cowl collar with the division colors along the sides of the uniform with stripes down the sides and down the zipper and Starfleet deltas in the fabric. The Starfleet badges were color coded by division with rank pips on them. The pants had pocket zippers along the front with the division color. The uniform has shin high boots with division color around the edges of the soles and Starfleet delta shaped boot clamps. Command officers had division color stripes on the shoulders. This uniform was in use by at least 2249. ( ) File:Philippa Georgiou.jpeg|Command gold File:Saru.jpg|Sciences silver File:Keyla Detmer.jpg|Operations copper Short-sleeved version Worn by several female crewmembers aboard the Shenzhou, this alternate version of the standard duty uniform was worn in all three divisions. The differences were a larger belt-like sash around the waist and short-sleeved arms. It was worn on the bridge and in other sections of the ship. ( ) Flag officer uniform The flag officer uniform was the same as the standard duty uniform, but with a different badge: one with the Starfleet delta encircled by leaves. ( ) Cadet uniform The cadet uniform was the same as the standard duty uniform, but the badge is a Starfleet delta inside a rectangle with three stripes. ( ) Tactical gear The uniform of this time had a tactical gear set that had a vest over a variant of the standard uniform which replaces the metallic piping with more conspicuous compression panels. The vest featured a flashlight on the shoulder. ( ) Some members of the crew wore tactical gear with black badges instead of the usual gold, silver or copper, which was noted as unusual by one of the civilian prisoners. ( ) File:Philippa Georgiou.jpg|Captain Phillipa Georgiou in tactical gear File:Black Badge 2256.png|Crew member with a black badge on the Excursion gear During this time Starfleet issued excursion gear. There was a desert variant with robes, head wraps and goggles. ( ) EV suits Flight suit Some Shuttle pilots wore a flight suit that could be used both inside the shuttle and as an EVA suit. Other pilots wore regular uniforms. ( ) Thruster suit The Starfleet uniforms of this time had a thruster suit for space walks and missions outside of the ship. It was a white space suit. The officer would wear a gold tinted under suit and cap underneath their space suit. ( ) Medical attire Medical uniform The medical variant of the uniform was an all white version of the standard duty uniform. ( ) Underwear Undergarments worn while undergoing medical procedures. ( ) Prisoner overalls While civilian prisoners wore grey overalls, convicts who were members of Starfleet wore yellow overalls with a black Starfleet delta. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** Backgroud information The uniform seen in Star Trek: Discovery were designed by Gersha Phillips. Apocrypha The Star Trek: Discovery novel, Desperate Hours reveals that the uniform design that was used concurrently with this variation of Starfleet uniform was exclusive only to those serving on board ''Constitution''-class starships. External link * Category:Clothing